


I Think That I Love Him, Is That Bad?

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Closure, F/M, Light Angst, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Takes place pre-PP3 - Fat Amy runs into her ex one afternoon.





	I Think That I Love Him, Is That Bad?

This was not what she expected when she woke up this morning. She was enjoying her the day, buying things for her new street show "Fat Amy Winehouse" when she bumped into someone. She shuffled the things in her arms and stepped back, apologizing quickly.  
  
"Amy?"  
  
She snapped her gaze up to locked eyes with her ex-boyfriend, who stared down at her with amusement on his face. "Bumper?"  
  
"H-how are you?" he asked, his arms restlessly moving at his sides. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but knew that it wouldn't be appropriate. They had been broken up for months.  
  
"I'm good, yeah. How are you?" She ignored the way her heart rate sped up at the sight of him and tried to keep her demeanor calm.  
  
They made small talk in the store for a few minutes before deciding to catch up somewhere less public. Amy offered the apartment she shared with Beca since it was only a block away and the two chatted along the short walk. When they stepped into the small studio, they set down the various items they were holding and he closed the door behind him. The air was thick with tension as she turned to face him. In a lightning flash, their mouths were fused together, hearts racing, and tongues tangling. A trail of clothes was left behind them as they fell on top of the bed, their bodies molding together and moans sounding.

He pulled away from her neck to watch her face as he entered her swiftly. She arched her back and bucked up into him, taking him in all the way. Her nails dug into his hips and she held him there, their pelvises pressed flat against each other. He lowered his upper body and brushed against her sensitive breasts, bringing their lips together again as he pulled out and then pushed back in again roughly.  
  
She gasped and let her head fall back against the pillow, the pleasure of his slow, deep thrusts bringing her to the edge much quicker than she anticipated. He lifted off her body and got onto his knees, his hands grabbing her ass and pulling her up to rest on his thighs so her lower body was no longer on the matress, her knees bent and feet planted on either side of his legs, pressing into the sheets. She reached up and grabbed his hands, lacing their fingers together and started grinding into his thrusts. She tried to maintain eye contact, but the pleasure overwhelmed her and her eyes started to roll back, her moans growing louder as her orgasm neared.  
  
He picked up the pace and force of his thrusts, knowing she was close. Her thighs tightened around his waist and the muscles in her legs started to shake. Bumper never ceased in his movements, smiling when she inhaled sharply and her mouth dropped open in a silent scream. He pushed through her contracting walls, whimpering at the increased friction on his cock.  
  
"Ffffuck!" she cried out. "Ohh my gaaahh-" Her moans were deep and guttural, her orgasm seeming to never stop. When it finally became too much, she bucked up and twisted her body away from him, his dick sliding out of her as her body shuddered uncontrollably, her face flushed and her breath coming in short gasps.  
  
Bumper let go of her hands and moved to lay down beside her, his very hard cock bumping against her backside. He curled his arms around her and pressed his lips to her ear. "You okay, baby?"  
  
She nodded, her muscles still trembling as she tried to calm down. A gasp escaped her when she felt the tip of him prod her opening. Lifting her leg, she let him slide back in again from behind. She turned her shoulders and snaked an arm around his neck, her eyes locking on to his as he pounded into her sensitive pussy, trying to find his own release. He propped himself up on his elbow for leverage and squeezed her breast, his thumb brushing her nipple.  
  
This was it. The last time they would be together like this. They both could feel it; it was closure. Their last encounter ended poorly, her screaming at him and him letting her walk out of his life. She wanted him to chase after her, but he never did. He was tired of the fighting and she knew it, but she couldn't stop. Their relationship scared her and she lashed out at him instead of talking to him. They were both at fault for their relationship's ultimate demise, but instead of dealing with their feelings, they buried them. Now they were finally letting their feelings out in the way that only Fat Amy and Bumper knew how.  
  
Tears began to fill her eyes as she was brought to the edge again, but she wasn't sure if they were from the pleasure or the pain in her heart. He noticed a tear slide down her face and he leaned down, capturing her lips as they came together, his thrusts going from fast and sharp to slow and deep. His cock twitched inside of her as she squeezed him in a vice-like grip and they sighed through their kiss in sweet satisfaction.  
  
An hour later, she was sitting in the bed, alone. The sheets were pulled tight around her body and her back was pressed against the headboard, the rain pattering against the glass as she stared off into the distance. She didn't even flinch when the door opened and Beca came waltzing in, complaining about the sudden rain shower. It wasn't until the brunette called her name a third time that she realized the girl was talking to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Beca asked, cautiously walking towards the bed. Her eyes darted around the room, taking in the trail of Amy's clothes and the blonde's lack of clothing. There were love bites adorning her chest and her face had a slight rash from what Beca could only assume to be stubble burn. It was very clear that the Bella had sex recently, but instead of the usually smug and arrogant expression she wore after, her face was solemn and Beca swore her eyes were red from crying.  
  
Fat Amy blinked rapidly and licked her lips, glancing up at her best friend to respond that she was just fine, but the words died in her throat and a fresh wave of tears started to fall from her eyes. "No," she croaked out. "No, I'm not okay."  
  
Beca was at her side in an instant, her arms wrapping tightly around Amy as she cried into her shoulder. 


End file.
